starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Glassing
This article is about the protoss planetary attack technique. For the StarCraft: Ghost and StarCraft II units, see purifier. :Note that the title of this article is based on conjuncture. s purify Urona Sigma|300px]] '''Purification'Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. is a protoss war technique used to destroy all life on planetary surfaces, usually to eradicate the presence of zerg. A purification attack consists of ships firing massive energy beams at a planetary surface, sterilizing it.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Carriers can carry out the technique, firing energy from their tips as can mothershipsMothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 and possibly other large ships.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. The process is powerful of burning holes in a planet's crust deep enough to allow magma to escape to the surface, along with dispersing (some of) its atmosphere. Minerals on purified worlds are often altered by the attack.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. History When the protoss discovered the extent of the zerg infestation of Chau Sara, Executor Tassadar reluctantly ordered his expedition's ships to power up their weapons, destroying the planet,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. firing at both terran settlements and other points. At least two ships, firing massive energy beams, obliterated most or all life. A small number of marines, including Andre Madrid, survived the attack by hiding underground. Tassadar avoided attacking the next infected world, Mar Sara, until after the terrans had evacuated. Several hours after the escape, Tassadar's forces again sterilized a planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. A large war between the zerg, Terran Confederacy and Sons of Korhal broke out on Antiga Prime. After a particularly devastating zerg attack on the Confederacy (guided by a psi emitter), Tassadar's forces attacked Antiga Prime, purifying it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Tassadar's fleet arrived at the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis, which had been besieged by zerg due to the Sons of Korhal's use of psi emitters. Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost, believed that the Protoss Expeditionary Force arrived with the intention of destroying the planet. Forces under her command defeated the protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The protoss did not purify Tarsonis. Protoss, zerg and terran forces continued to fight on the planet's surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Following the Brood War An attack took place under mysterious circumstances on the ice world of Braxis sometime after the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. The planet "refroze" since the incident.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The protoss also purified the world of Urona Sigma in 2502.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Purified Worlds *Antiga Prime *Braxis *Chau Sara *Mar Sara *Urona Sigma (partially)Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Notes *According to Thundergod, the attacks came from multiple ships which resembled motherships.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Motherships were not recalled into service until after the zerg devastated Aiur.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 References Category: Protoss Technology